I wrote this on skype in an hour
by poisoncupcake21
Summary: it's about Hyde getting beaten up and then confessing his love to Jekyll kay? kay. When I was writing I was imagining The Glass Scientists version of Jekyll and Hyde but, ignoring one bit, it works with any version. also i couldn't find a category for The Glass Scientists


Hyde frowned and wrapped his arms around himself, slinking back into the shadows. Normally, he'd be happy to be out at night; tonight, something was off. Jekyll sensed the tenseness in his counterparts shoulders. " Edward? are you alright? " he prodded gently. Hyde gasped at the unexpected sound if Jekyll's voice. "I, uh, yeah I'm fine" he said, not realising that he was talking out loud. Hyde could feel Jekyll's frown. " Are you sure? ". Hyde growled. "I'm fine!". He fled off down an alley way, as if trying to escape the doctor in his mind but stopped short as he bumped into someone. "Oh, uh sorry" he said quietly and went to walk around the object, person whatever it was. "You will be" ir growled and grabbed him by the collar, flinging him against the wall. Hyde felt his back connect with the wall with a dull thud and he began to cough.

" Edward! don't get us beaten up! " he heard the doctor cry from somewhere within his subconscious. "I'm not trying to!" he cried angrily, again not realising that he had said it out loud. "what was that?" the, what Hyde now presumed was a man, hissed. Hyde gulped, about to try and press himself againt the wall and disappear until he realised what he was doing. He was Edward Hyde. He didn't back down. He glared at the man and stood up, pulling himself up to his full height. "Do you know who I am?" he asked menacingly, his usual sharp smirk beginning to shape his features. The man, who was considerably bigger than him, smirked back. "Of course. You're Edward Hyde. The man who has killed countless people". Hyde frowned. "Well actually it was only one and-" he was cut off when a strong arm shoved him back against the wall. "I don't care. I'm here to make you stop. that's all" he growled. Hyde tried to swallow but the man has his arm pressed against his throat. He drew in a shallow breath. "I-I don't kill anymore!" he rasped.

the man snorted. "Of course you don't" he hissed and punched Hyde square in the nose. Hyde's hands flew up to his face and he whimpered. "W-what was that for?!" he cried. The man grabbed his collar again and Hyde's hands fell away from his face. "I told you. Stopping you from killing anyone else" he breathed, his rancid breath stinging Hyde's eyes. "I don't kill anymore!" he shouted. He instantly regretted the sudden outburst as the man threw him back against the wall, Hyde's legs buckling from the force of being thrown so hard and he collapsed to the floor. The man landed a few stong kicks to his stomach and yanked him up again. "Better say you're prayers" the man bit out gleefully. Hyde felt his throat tighten. This man was going to kill him. He took the chance while he could, and jabbed the man in the eyes, making him reel back and drop him.

As soon his Hyde's feet touched the ground he was off running. He sprinted back to the mansion that housed the society and burst through the doors, ignoring the surprised and confused glances he got, running straight to Jekyll's office. Only now did he notice how quiet Jekyll had been. Hyde looked into the mirror, collapsing in front of it. His face was covered in blood and his nose was slightly offset. obviously broken. Unshed tears welled his his eyes but he growled angrily and rubbed them away. He was Edward Hyde. He did not cry. The reflection suddenly morphed into Jekyll. His perfect features pulled into an expression of worry lulling at his features. "Are you alright?" he asked, surprisingly calm for someone who had technically just had his nose broken. Hyde nodded. "I'm fine". Jekyll frowned. "You said that earlier and turned out to be very not fine. You would never get beaten up like that unless something was wrong now, tell me!" he shouted, his voice getting louder and harsher by the second.

Hyde flinched and looked away. "I think I..." he started, but couldn't finish. Jekyll's voice was calm again when he asked Hyde what was wrong a second time. The unshed tears now fell. "I think I wanted to get hurt" he whispered. Jekyll's eyes widened. "What? why?" he asked gently. Hyde looked down and let a choked sob escape him. "I-I, I just feel horrible for hurting you and I wanted to be punished for it" he sobbed quietly. Jekyll frowned, confused. "what do you mean?". Hyde put a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the sobs escaping it. "I, I love you Jekyll" he whimpered. Jekyll felt the cogs working in his brain freeze up. Hyde loved him ? "What?" he asked quietly. Hyde's face burnt crimson and he got up, turning away. "n-nothing" he said quietly. Jekyll smiled.

"Edward turn around.". Hyde glanced back to the mirror and turned fully when he saw Jekyll's smile. The doctor put his hand against the glass, smiling warmly. Hyde hesitated, before doing the same. "However inexplicable it may be, I love you too". Hyde stared for a second, his features blank, but a small smile soon spread across his lips. He leant his forehead against the mirror, Jekyll doing so too. Hyde's smile faded however when he realised something. "I'll never be able to kiss you" he said quietly. Jekyll's smile widened. "I have a solution for that" he said, his excitement evident in his voice. Hyde frowned. "what do you mean". Jekyll looked back to his version of the office and pointed to the pink potion on the desk. "I've been working on a chemical that could separate us, and I think I've perfected it. I was meaning to tell you, but I haven't any time to". Hyde looked back to the real version of the office, and saw the potion on the desk. "You can be my first test subject" Jekyll whispered. Hyde's eyed widened. He turned and walked over to the desk, eyeing the potion. "So, if I drink this, I'll have my own body?" he asked, looking back to the mirror. Jekyll nodded, still smiling, Hyde grinned. He grabbed the potion and raised it to his lips. "Bottoms up"

to the asshole who decided to tell me to "die" in the reviews. Fuck you. Just plain and simple, fuck you. I'm sorry i couldn't use a better term, but I really don't think I should waste my wide vocabulary on scum of the earth like you. oh, and just a side note, making an anonymous post so I can't report you for being the scumbag you are is cowardly, if you want to start an argument, fucking grow a pair, and start it with an identity instead of being a nobody troll who puts down people for their hard work.


End file.
